fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraph (Witchblade Weapon Manifest)
Seraph is angelic scythe can be manifested and created by the power of the Witchblade. The scythe itself has quick and agile attacks that deal modest damage and has sweeping range. The name of the scythe after the angel of heaven, this weapon manifested that forms a crosier (or bishop's staff), also it generates a energy-blade thin scythe blade into the cross. This scythe wields by Sakura Haruno, once the Witchblade is manifested. = Statistics = Description "A holy weapon with blessed power of ice, that generates blue energy scythe blade, gains ability to absorbs life force and freeze foes. It is a light, speedy scythe that is both powerful and reliable." Design This weapon's design is crosier, which that classified as a polearm. Its decoration is silver, it has a blue gem stone embedded on the center of the cross, and a blue leather grips - one is short and other is longer. It has an arrowhead-shape tip onto the top of this polearm that look like a spear. When the scythe's blade is generate, it forms a large curved blade with three blades spiked into the rear, and it's color is blue with light blue outlines. Power & Abilities This scythe has the power of the blessed ice of heavens; the angel-side of Witchblade did created from the light and darkness. It is also considered a secondary weapon to be created besides the wrist blade and Takeru. Seraph is a melee weapon great for crowd control and dealing with numerous enemies at once, thanks to its large sweeping cuts. it is faster than the Witchblade's wrist blade, but also has moderate, and can conduct electricity in certain circumstances. it has a plethora of attacks on the ground and the air, but it excels in the air, bunching up handfuls of enemies/victims and taken them all out with its wide-reaching combos. The primary ability of Seraph allows to vampirically replenished life energy by dealing damage to targets. And immobilize enemies/victims or shield the wielder using ice and storm powers. This scythe can be the same as Takeru, manifested just less percent of its power, without its full transformation, leaving also only its gauntlet state into the wielder's arm. Plot Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi To-be-added... Gallery Note: This Gallery contains concepts and atlernate versions of Seraph. Witchblade-imbued scythe.png|Concept - Created in Aug. 2, 2017, and Publish in Aug. 14, 2017. Witchblade-imbued glaive.png|Glaive version concept Witchblade-imbued scythe - Seraph - Remake.png|Previous Model Trivia * The meaning of the name of this weapon called 'Seraph' is ‘the burning one’. * The scythe happens wields by the Grim Reaper, apparently considered the Angel of Death, just like Azrael. * The scythe's design is based on the Combat Cross in Castlevania, and mixed with Cross Punisher Scythe, it is a energy scythe, which made from magic just as Sakura (FFBE) has, she is also wields a scythe after all. And also this energy scythe is similar to Warp Scythe that wields by the Dark Templar of Shakuras in StarCraft. * As the secondary weapon that created by the Witchblade, it is a angel counterpart as Dante's Osiris Scythe. This weapon is exactly like, but similar, to Soul Eater Anime, Death's (Demon) Weapon - Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn. * This weapon didn't acquire upgrade just like the Dark Dragon Blade in Ninja Gaiden, due to its weapon is the lightest that could easily handle with crowd control. After all, it is the fastest weapon that the Witchblade that ever created. of two other powerful swords: a cursed rapier called Glaciem that s * Just like the Void Sword wields by Dracula/Gabriel Belmont and cursed rapier Glaciem bonds into Crissaegim wields by Alucard/Trevor Belmont in Castlevania. * During my recent creations for creating this weapon for Sakura Haruno (My NaruSaku version), it is difficult to use paint to create a curve blade of the scythe. And I really wanted to create a glaive, as well. It wasn't the best bet that just like Ronan the Dragon Knight in Grand Chase. Well, most of my artwork happens to be a war scythe that when comes that designs is made a difference to create alternates. * Another weapon in God of War is the Spear of Destiny? Well, having another 'Spear of Destiny' that happens in Witchblade-verse that indicate that one of the thirteen artifacts besides the Witchblade and Blood Sword. Reference